


[Podfic Cover Art] Theorems series

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Doombots, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mathematics, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's summary for the series:Whatever the number or value may be, the answer stays the same.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic Cover Art] Theorems series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solve for X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451514) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 
  * Inspired by [Solve for X podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956459) by [cyranothe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd). 



Please note: this is intended as a cover for the Theorems series, although I'm only able to list individual works as inspirations. 


End file.
